movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Marshall
Lauren Marshall is a character from Spaceship 537 and Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir. She is portrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz. Biography Spaceship 537 Lauren Marshall was one of the students that were chosen to go to an unknown planet where was possibly life on. She fell in love with Alexander Burns and choose the side of him and Markus Wood. During the fight on the Spaceship 537, she set free Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone and fought against John Shaw's allies. When Shaw and the others went into an escape pod, she stayed on the Spaceship 537. When the Spaceship 537 crashed on the planet, Marshall survived the crash. She and the others went to the town Shaw and his allies also went to. In that town, a fight started. Wood, Burns, Marshall and the others lost this fight. They were taken hostage. Only Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone were left there to die. Shaw brought the hostages to the place where the Spaceship 484 landed. Markus Wood let the hostages free and Marshall escaped. Shaw went away with Easton Grace and Victoria Sinclair in a car. There was also a second car with Eric Wright and Miles Cole. Wood, Burns and the others followed the cars in a Tyquervehicle. George Smith was in a cannon on it and shot the car down of Wright and Cole. Miles Cole died in the crash of the car. Wright ran away. Johnson and Smith followed them. After it, he also shoots on the other car. Grace goes in a cannon of the car and shoots on the Tyquervehicle. It explodes, but Livingstone also threw a grenade on their car and it explodes. Shaw loses control over the car and it crashes into a tree. Shaw went with Grace out of the car. John Shaw runs away and Burns say to Markus Wood to kill him. Lauren and Marshall fight further and further, till Burns is pushed away. Grace easily defeats Marshall and says: "What will you do now?" Burns is angry and doesn't want that to happen. He runs to Grace, but he reverses and uses his sword to him. He hits Burns' throat. Lots of blood splashes out of it. "No!" screams Marshall hardly and she gets a gun. She shoots on Grace till there are no bullets left. "Hahahahahahahaha" says Grace and his body with around 30 bullets in it falls on the ground. Lauren goes to Alexander and starts crying. Alexander says: "Don't cry, Lauren. I gave my life for you. You are very special and should survive. You were everything of..." and Burns dies. Marshall cries even more. Later, Smith comes back and helps her. Some minutes later, they hear a big explosion and see a big fire. They go to it and see Markus Wood who has killed John Shaw. Some Quetirians come and they go in another Tyquervehicle. They go sleep. When they wake up, they see the capital of Quetir, called Bisonuar. Inside the capital, they meet a Quetirian called Ibrousax. Their comes a ceremony and they get a special stone that gives them access to many places on Quetir. Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Markus Wood *Caroline Livingstone *Alexander Burns † - Former Lover *George Smith *Joshua Johnson † *Ashley Taylor † *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † *Tiffany Carpenter † - Victim *Ryan Bennett † *Liam Hall † *Owen Turner † *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Enemies *John Shaw † *Easton Grace † - Victim *Victoria Sinclair † *Eric Wright † *Miles Cole † *Aaron Adams † *Xavier Conley † Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes